Complots
by Demetra83
Summary: Le général O'Neill soupçonne ses hommes de comploter contre lui...
1. Complots - intro

Série : Stargate SG-1.

Genre/Pairing : Ship Jack & Sam.

Saison : 8, Jack est général, Sam est colonel, Jacob est décédé, Janet est vivante, Sam vient de rompre ses fiançailles avec Pete et Kerry vient de quitter Jack.

Disclamer : Les personnages de la série appartiennent à la franchise Stargate et à la MGM.

_Merci à Angelgym pour m'avoir prêté James O'Neill._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-"_Colonel Carter, dans mon bureau, tout de suite _!" hurla le général O'Neill à travers la porte ouverte son bureau, pour que Sam l'entende d'où elle était.

Elle venait de finir le briefing de son équipe SG-1 qui avait accompagné SG-2, dirigée par le Colonel Mitchell.

-"_Oui, Mon général_" répondit Sam, visiblement épuisée.

Daniel ne supportait plus la manière dont Jack parlait à Sam. Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps et il ne comprenait pas le comportement du général face à son bras droit.

Avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et faisait toujours pour lui, il était vraiment ingrat !

Daniel aurait une petite conversation avec lui dès que possible, il fallait que ça cesse.

Sam frappa à la porte, bien que celle-ci fût déjà ouverte, afin de prévenir le général de sa présence. Sans lever la tête vers elle, il lui dit :

-"_Entrez, fermez la porte et asseyez-vous, je dois vous parler _!" dit-il sur un ton hargneux

La jeune femme s'exécuta promptement, pour ne pas le mettre plus en colère.

-"_Je peux savoir pourquoi je n'ai toujours pas reçu les évaluations de SG-1 et des équipes scientifiques, Carter ? Je vous les ai demandé il y a une semaine, ça devait arriver sur mon bureau ce matin et de toute évidence, ça n'est pas arrivé ! Vous avez une bonne excuse au moins _?" grogna le général.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre:

-"_Monsieur, croyez bien que j'en suis désolée mais vous m'avez aussi demandé un nouveau réacteur à naquadah, de m'occuper des briefings et débriefings des missions scientifiques et cette dernière mission avec SG-2. J'ai à peine dormi depuis trois semaines, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps pour les évaluations_..." se défendit la jeune femme.

-"_Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle une bonne excuse colonel ! Vous m'avez habitué à mieux, je suis déçu. Vous pouvez disposer. J'attends les évaluations demain à la première heure_." déclara Jack, relevant la tête et en la fixant de son regard sévère.

Sam partit à la hâte avant de ne plus pouvoir contenir ses larmes. Elle était à deux doigts de craquer mais ne pouvait pas se le permettre, surtout pas devant lui !

Daniel la vit courir vers son labo et s'y enfermer.

Il entra discrètement derrière elle et la trouva, la tête dans les mains, à pleurer.

-"_Sam_..." commença Daniel doucement "qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Il lui caressa le dos pour tenter de la calmer.

-"_Daniel, je n'en peux plus ! Je suis épuisée, il me donne de plus en plus de boulot et des délais impossibles à tenir _!" lui avoua Sam, désespérée.

-"_Je peux t'aider _?" proposa Daniel "je dois bien être capable de faire quelque chose pour te soulager"

-"_Impossible, je dois finir mon réacteur à naquadah et lui donner vos évaluations pour demain matin... Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver... J'envisage de démissionner Daniel_."

-"_Attends Sam, pas de panique. On va aller manger un morceau au mess et ensuite je t'aide avec les évaluations. Tu les reliras avant de les signer. Tu pourras avancer sur ton réacteur et demain, il te foutra la paix puisqu'il aura les évaluations, ok _?"

-"_Merci Daniel, heureusement que tu es là_" dit Sam avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras pour la consoler.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ils se rendirent au mess et passèrent à côté du colonel Mitchell, installé seul à sa table.

_-"Salut les gars"_ leur dit Mitchell _"vous dînez avec moi ?"_

Sam et Daniel acceptèrent son invitation.

Une fois installés, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien. Voyant la mine sombre de Sam, Mitchell lui raconta des âneries pour la faire rire et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Elle riait aux larmes. C'est le moment que choisit le général pour faire son entrée au mess.

Le voyant les toiser, Sam se calma immédiatement et comme elle avait presque achevé son repas, décida de quitter les lieux.

Daniel soupira en secouant la tête et Mitchell resta interdit face à la réaction de la jeune femme. En effet, il tournait le dos à la porte et n'avait pas vu Jack entrer. Celui-ci se dirigea vers la table occupée par les deux hommes et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mitchell. Il la lui serra en disant :

_-"Alors Mitchell, tu as décidé de jouer les boutes en train au sein du SGC ?"_ Jack n'aimait pas qu'on empiète sur ses plates-bandes. Le seul autorisé à faire rire Carter comme ça, c'était lui, c'était son rôle depuis qu'il la connaissait...

_-"Peut-être, mais lui au moins ne joue pas les troubles fêtes comme d'autres !"_ lui dit Daniel, en le regardant droit dans les yeux et quitta lui aussi le mess pour aller aider Sam.

Jack quitta Mitchell pour prendre un sandwich, qu'il comptait manger à son bureau.

Daniel se chargea comme convenu des évaluations pendant que Sam terminait son réacteur.

Elle ignorait à quoi ça allait servir au général mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir, elle suivait les ordres.

_-"Sam, tu ne peux pas laisser la situation empirer comme ça. Parle-lui"_ proposa Daniel, entre deux dossiers.

_-"Daniel"_ soupira Sam_ "Kerry vient de le quitter et je pense que ça a un rapport avec moi. Il est malheureux et il m'en veut. Je préfère le laisser, ça finira par passer."_

_-"Sam, tu t'entends un peu ? Tu le défends ! Tu viens de perdre ton père, tu as rompu avec Pete à quelques semaines de ton mariage. Et pourtant, personne ne t'entend te plaindre !"_ souligna Daniel.

_-"Daniel, je n'ai pas parlé de Pete à Jack, ça doit rester entre nous. De toute façon, avec ou sans Pete, la loi de non-fraternisation est toujours effective, mais ça ne change rien à mes sentiments..."_

_-"Comment ça ? Tu envisagerait vraiment une histoire avec Jack sans cela ?"_ demanda Daniel, un peu surpris. Il connaissait leur attirance mutuelle mais ne pensait pas que cela impliquait de plus profonds sentiments.

_-"Daniel, je n'ai rien à envisager de toute façon. Le sujet est clos, remettons-nous au travail je t'en prie"_ lui dit Sam.

Une fois les évaluations terminées, Daniel aida Sam à noter ses remarques pour le réacteur et prépara pour elle le début du rapport.

Ils avaient veillé très tard et furent extrêmement surpris de rencontrer Jack devant l'ascenseur qu'ils allaient emprunter pour se rendre au niveau -25, l'étage des quartiers de l'équipe.

_"Merde"_ se dit Sam, mécontente de le croiser après la journée de dingue qu'il lui avait fait vivre, d'autant qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici... Son bureau n'était pas à ce niveau... La surveillait-il ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jack, faisant face aux portes de l'ascenseur, se retourna en entendant des pas derrière lui.

Il se trouva nez à nez avec Sam, qui baissa la tête après l'avoir salué et Daniel qui le toisait en silence

Pour briser la glace, Jack plaisanta :

_-"Alors, vous faites des heures sup' ?"_

C'en était trop ! Sam décida de prendre les escaliers pour descendre vers sa chambre. Elle ne supportait plus ses changements d'humeur et décida de l'éviter avant de dire une bêtise.

_-"Jaaack"_ gronda Daniel _"vous le faites exprès, c'est pas possible !"_

_-"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"_ dit Jack, surpris par le comportement de son second.

_-"Vous vous foutez de moi là ? Attendez, elle a bossé jusqu'à pas d'heure sur vos saletés d'évaluations et sur le réacteur à naquadah que VOUS avez commandé ! Elle est épuisée et doit subir votre sale humeur sans broncher ! Et vous venez me demander à moi ce qui ne va pas chez elle, mais moi je me demande ce qui ne va pas chez vous !"_ cria Daniel en partant pour également prendre les escaliers.

_"Je l'ai pas volé celle-là"_ se dit Jack. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il s'assit un moment sur son lit pour faire le point sur les derniers événements.

Kerry s'était rendu compte du lien qui unissait Jack et Sam et avait préféré le quitter avant de trop s'attacher à lui.

Jacob était mort au SGC et avait eu droit à des funérailles militaires dignes de ce nom. Il avait aidé Sam à traverser ce moment, comme il avait pu. Pete était également présent et avait accaparé la jeune femme. Au point que Jack avait cru voir une certaine lassitude de la part de Sam, pendant la veillée.

Ce mec était collé à elle comme si elle pouvait disparaître en un clin d'œil - ce qui était possible, si on savait à qui demander.

Depuis les funérailles, elle n'avait pratiquement pas quitté la base. Il fallait avouer que Jack lui donnait beaucoup de travail pour l'empêcher justement de partir et organiser son mariage.

Il était peut-être trop dur avec elle et regrettait de lui faire subir son humeur de chien sous prétexte qu'il était malheureux.

Elle devait vraiment être anéantie par la mort de son père, car elle courbait l'échine et encaissait sans réagir. La Sam Carter qu'il avait rencontrée ne se serait jamais laissé parler comme ça.

La Sam Carter qu'il avait connue et appris à aimer lui manquait. Il fallait qu'il cesse son petit jeu avec elle, sinon il risquait de la perdre... à jamais.

Lorsque le réveil sonna pour Sam le lendemain matin, elle n'en revenait pas !

Quand elle dormait moins de quatre par nuit, elle ne sentait pas opérationnelle. Or, elle accumulait le retard de sommeil depuis plusieurs semaines...

Elle traîna au lit aussi longtemps que possible mais comme le général attendait ses évaluations, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de grasses matinées.

Elle prit une douche rapide pour se réveiller et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre au mess, prendre un café avant d'aller affronter son supérieur. Comme tous les matins depuis peu, elle inspira et souffla fort avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant sur Jack, qui l'attendait devant sa porte avec un café.

_-"Bonjour Carter"_ dit-il avec un sourire.

_-"Bonjour Mon général"_ répondit-elle surprise de le trouver là.

_-"Café ? La nuit a été courte et j'en suis désolé. Du coup, pour me faire pardonner, c'est livraison à domicile. Je peux entrer ?"_ demanda Jack en souriant.

_-"Euh... oui si vous voulez"_ et Sam se décala pour le laisser entrer. Bien entendu, aucun des deux ne ferma la porte.

Sam prit une chaise pour s'installer. Il lui déposa son café sur la table, en face d'elle et s'installa à son tour avec son café noir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne.

Sam était à la fois gênée et surprise. Tellement, qu'elle ne sut pas quoi dire à part "Merci" quand il lui donna son café, avec du lait et du sucre comme elle l'aimait.

_-"Les évaluations sont prêtes, Monsieur. J'allais venir vous les déposer"_ dit Sam, se souvenant des ordres de son supérieur.

_-"Oui oui pas de soucis, prenez le temps de déguster de votre café d'abord"_ dit-il, avant d'ajouter_ "Comment Pete prend-il le fait que vous ne portiez pas votre bague de fiançailles ?"_

Sam préférant ne pas répondre, finit son café d'une traite et se leva pour quitter la pièce.

Au moment de sortir, elle lança_ "Je passe prendre les évaluations à mon laboratoire et je vous rejoins ?"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Mais Jack l'accompagna à son labo pour y récupérer les évaluations, pour lui éviter des allers-retours inutiles.

Il était toujours surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, mais comme il avait été odieux avec elle les jours précédents, il comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas lui parler de sa vie personnelle. D'autant que Sam connaissait l'aversion de Jack pour son fiancé.

Une fois les évaluations en main, il quitta le labo de la scientifique pour rejoindre son bureau, au niveau -27.

Il avait du travail qui l'attendait, bien qu'il ait délégué beaucoup des tâches à Sam.

Il se demandait, jours après jours comment avait fait Hammond tout ce temps, sans tout envoyer balader ! Peut-être que sa situation familiale lui apportait l'équilibre que Jack ne trouvait pas.

Il entreprit de consulter ses mails, une tâche qu'il détestait puisqu'il était fâché avec l'informatique.

Il fit presque un bond dans son siège quand il ouvrit un mail, envoyé par le Président en personne, à sa seule attention, la veille.

_"Général O'Neill,_

_sur les recommandations du Général Hammond, j'ai réfléchi à un sujet sensible._

_Je sais que les hommes et les femmes travaillant à la base de Cheyenne Mountain subissent beaucoup de pression. Bien plus que la plupart des militaires que j'ai sous mon commandement. Je suis conscient que la confidentialité extrême demandée par nos agissements au sein de cette base empêche nos collègues d'avoir une vie personnelle stable._

_Je sais aussi à quel point ça peut être éprouvant et déstabilisant. Une vie équilibrée, aussi bien privée que professionelle ne peut être que bénéfique pour l'ensemble du personnel, militaire ou civil._

_Ainsi, je vous prie de trouver en PJ un document relatif à la loi de non-fraternisation à l'usage exclusif de la base de Cheyenne Mountain._

_Cette loi n'est plus effective, à reception de cet email._

_Je vous demanderais donc d'en accuser réception, pour que j'en informe les chefs d'Etat-Major._

_PS : Les relations professionnelles seront toujours considérées comme prioritaires et tout manquement grave aux règles élémentaires en termes de sécurité des équipes SG sera tout de même passible de Cour Martiale. Je vous demande la plus grande discrétion, cette mesure rentre dans la confidentialité du SGC, au même titre que les missions et expériences._

_Sincèrement vôtre."_

Il répondit immédiatement au président pour l'informer qu'il avait pris connaissance du document et lui assurait la plus grande discrétion à ce sujet.

Il comprenait parfaitement les problèmes que pourraient causer ce genre de nouvelle au sein des différents corps armés des Etats-Unis, si une base obtenait ce genre de dérogation.

Il convoqua le sergent Harriman dans son bureau pour lui demander de rédiger, en secret, une note de service pour expliquer à tout le monde la décision de leur chef suprême.

Il voulait faire une petite réunion avant de l'envoyer aux différents responsables, sous ses ordres.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Sam profita des quelques minutes de répit qu'elle avait gagné ce matin pour se rendre au mess en fin de matinée.

Elle était soulagée d'un poids, puisqu'elle avait rendu ses évaluations et que son réacteur était presque prêt.

Elle trouva Mitchell, attablé avec Daniel, Teal'C et SG-2.

Elle prit de quoi déjeuner et décida de se joindre à eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_-"Salut Sam, ça a l'air d'aller mieux ce matin on dirait ?"_ lui demanda Daniel, content de la voir avec le sourire.

_-"Mais ça va toujours quand je vous vois, les gars"_ dit Sam avec un clin d'œil pour Daniel.

_-"C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Colonel Carter"_ lui dit Teal'c.

Puis ils discutèrent d'un sujet sensible, mais Sam préféra rester discrète, ils baissèrent donc d'un ton pour ne pas être entendus.

Jack décida d'aller voir qui était au mess et vois s'il pouvait déjeuner avec son délicieux second, si par hasard elle s'y trouvait...

Il entra dans le réfectoire et fut salué par tous ses hommes, comme d'habitude.

Il vit Sam, attablée avec la moitié de la base au moins...

Bon, Jack avait tendance à exagérer, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Sam en galante compagnie, mais ils étaient nombreux autour d'elle. Le cœur de Jack se brisa en mille morceaux en voyant la femme de sa vie, courtisée par tant jeunes hommes... Il était évident qu'avec leur différence d'âge, il ne faisait pas le poids !

Celle-ci blêmit en le voyant faire son entrée. Tous les hommes présents le saluèrent également et prirent la poudre d'escampette en le voyant arriver d'un pas martial vers leur table.

Tous, sauf Daniel, Teal'c et Mitchell. En effet, ceux-ci avaient des plateaux devant eux et n'avaient pas terminé leur repas. Sam non plus, remarqua Jack.

Elle attaquait seulement son dessert favori : la gelée bleue.

Après tant d'années, il se demandait toujours comment elle faisait pour ingurgiter ça...

_-"Bonjour tout le monde"_ dit Jack, l'air sévère.

_-"Mon général"_ saluèrent en cœur Sam, Teal'c et Mitchell.

_-"Jack"_ se contenta de dire Daniel.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

_-"Quoi de neuf ?"_ leur demanda-t-il, histoire de faire la conversation.

_-"Rien"_ répondit Sam en quittant la table_ "Mon général, je vais voir où en est votre réacteur pour vous l'apporter cet après-midi."_

_-"Faites donc"_ lui dit Jack, sans un regard dans sa direction.

Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, chaque fibre de son corps la désirait. Encore un peu plus depuis le mail du Président. Savoir qu'il pourrait ou aurait pu la tenir contre lui, sentir son parfum à même sa peau, lui faire l'amour... Il grogna intérieurement à cette dernière pensée.

Sam se rendit donc directement dans son laboratoire pour vérifier si son réacteur était fin prêt. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle déchaîne les foudres de Jack encore une fois.

Elle travaillait sur son projet, quand le major Lorne frappa à la porte.

_-"Colonel Carter, je peux vous voir un instant ?"_ demanda-t-il.

_-"Major, bien sûr entrez. Je voulais justement prendre de vos nouvelles et celles de nos amis d'Atlantis."_

_-"Tout le monde va bien et vous salue par la même occasion"_ dit Lorne avec un petit sourire.

Ils discutèrent un moment de leurs amis communs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Après un rapide déjeuner, Jack décida d'aller voir lui-même le réacteur qu'il avait demandé.

Il approchait du labo de Sam, quand il l'entendit discuter avec un homme.

Il s'arrêta avant l'entrée et écouta un instant, sa curiosité et sa jalousie reprenant le dessus.

_-"Facile, j'ai piraté sa boîte mail. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de chercher bien loin le mot de passe, ça a un rapport avec "Les Simpsons" mais je veux pas en dire plus"_ gloussa Sam.

_-"Et s'il s'en rendait compte ?"_ dit Lorne, inquiet.

_-"Lorne, s'il s'en rendait compte, je veux bien devenir l'hôte d'un Goa'Uld"_ dit Sam en riant_ "jamais il ne s'en apercevra et de toute façon, c'est pour la bonne cause"_

_-"Bon, ça c'est un problème réglé, mais comment on fait pour le reste ?"_

_-"Je m'en occupe, ça me sera plus facile, je connais chacun de ses faits et gestes. Mais ça ne sera pas facile de se débarrasser de lui, il a un emploi du temps de sénateur"_ dit Sam, visiblement sûre d'elle.

Jack commençait à être troublé par ce qu'il entendait. Sam parlait vraiment de lui là ?

Il fallait qu'il en sache plus mais il entendit un garde arriver dans le couloir et ça allait le trahir. Il fit rapidement quelques pas en arrière et salua le garde au bon moment avant de cogner à la porte du laboratoire de Sam.

Quand Lorne et Sam entendirent la voix du général dans le couloir, ils reprirent le sujet Atlantis, pour donner le change.

_-"Et donc, Ronon a menacé McKay avec un citron ?"_ demanda Sam à Lorne en riant.

_-"Oui, je vous laisse imaginer la tête de McKay en le voyant avec le citron à la main, prêt à lui jeter à la figure !"_ s'écria Lorne.

_-"Hum hum, je dérange peut-être"_ dit Jack, alors qu'il avait cogné à la porte, sans être entendu.

_-"Mon général"_ salua Lorne.

_-"Major, vous ne devriez pas être en formation à l'heure qu'il est ? C'est bien pour ça que l'on vous accueille ici cette semaine ?"_

_-"J'y allais mais comme j'étais en avance, j'ai décidé de venir saluer le colonel, de la part de ses amis d'Atlantis"_ dit Lorne, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sam leva la tête vers son supérieur et rencontra un visage fermé. Elle avait commencé à espérer que son humeur s'était améliorée mais elle s'était visiblement trompée.

Il la regardait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas.

_-"Bon Carter, vous en êtes où avec le réacteur ?"_ demanda-t-il, à peine Lorne parti.

_-"C'est presque prêt Monsieur"_ répondit Sam.

_-"Si vous passiez moins de temps à discuter, ça serait peut-être déjà terminé, vous ne croyez pas ?"_

_-"Non Monsieur, je ne crois pas"_ répondit Sam, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_-"Je vous demande pardon colonel ?"_ demanda Jack, de plus en plus furieux.

_-"La fusion du cœur du réacteur se fait en laboratoire mais une fois la procédure lancée, je ne peux qu'attendre que le processus soit fini"_ répondit-elle sur le même ton _"donc même si je n'avais pas pris des nouvelles d'Atlantis, ça ne serait quand même pas prêt, Monsieur."_

Jack tourna les talons et quitta la pièce rapidement, sans un mot, lui laissant la victoire. Pour cette fois.

Jack convoqua Harriman dans son bureau pour lui demander d'arrêter la rédaction de la note de service. Trop tard, car il avait déjà fini. Jack lui demanda donc de garder ça pour lui.

Puisque la principale intéressée était déjà au courant et que de toute évidence, elle voulait sa place mais pas de lui dans sa vie, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche !

Une arriviste ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, ce n'était pas le genre de Sam pourtant.

Depuis quand Samantha Carter voulait prendre la tête du SGC ? Elle traînait les pieds quand il lui demandait de prendre le relais quand il était convoqué à Washington... Mais en réalité, c'était de la poudre aux yeux !

Il était très déçu, il pensait la connaitre mieux que ça ! Mais, en fait, on ne connaît jamais vraiment bien une personne...

Il était fâché contre lui-même de ne pas avoir vu son jeu plus tôt et surtout il regrettait les nombreuses années passées à ses côtés...

Enfin, regretter était un terme un peu fort. Il avait adoré bosser avec elle mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé de son côté, à elle.

De toute évidence, elle avait changé mais il n'avait pas remarqué tout de suite et serait passé à côté, s'il n'avait pas surpris sa conversation avec Lorne.

Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, elle avait dû se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent qu'elle se plaisait à le dire et à le penser.

Elle avait eu confiance en lui mais après tant d'années, il avait dû la décevoir et il l'avait perdue.

C'était sans doute cela, elle ne l'aimait plus et en venait à le mépriser...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Sam, de son côté travaillait sur plusieurs projets mais elle devait rester discrète sur le dernier, celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur.

Cependant, avec toute la charge de travail qu'elle avait accumulée grâce au général, elle avait vraiment perdu du temps et ça n'avançait pas aussi vite que voulu ! Elle était perfectionniste et aimait les choses bien faites.

De plus, elle devait faire vite avant que le général ne la soupçonne et dans ce cas, elle serait fichue ! Elle essayait de jongler avec les délais de ses expériences pour avancer sur le "Projet O'Neill" comme elle l'appelait. Ce surnom, elle le gardait pour elle, c'était trop personnel.

C'était devenu personnel au fil du temps, comme un souvenir qui lui glissait entre les doigts...

Jack arriva de bonne heure à la base le lendemain matin et passa prendre un café au mess avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

Il avait délégué tous les briefings scientifiques à Sam, pour se dégager du temps pour d'autres dossiers en cours.

Il avait une commission sénatoriale sous peu et devait passer chaque dépense à la loupe, pour en rendre compte. C'était fastidieux et détestait vraiment ce genre de choses mais ça, il ne pouvait le confier à personne d'autre.

Quand il entra dans le réfectoire, il trouva SA Carter, entourée de la moitié des officiers mâles de la base ! Encore une fois ! Non seulement, elle avait lu ses mails mais en plus elle s'en servait à des fins personnelles, pour faire son marché et sous son nez !

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines et il l'apostropha, devant toute l'assemblée :

_-"Vous ne perdez pas de temps Carter à ce que je vois !"_

La jeune femme bondit de son siège en entendant la voix de son supérieur dans son dos et le salua en se retournant.

_-"Bonjour Mon général"_ bafouilla-t-elle, rougissant à vue d'œil.

_-"Je suis juste venu chercher un café, je ne pensais pas vous interrompre pendant que vous flirtiez avec mes officiers ! Mais plutôt que de leur faire tourner la tête, Colonel, vous feriez mieux de vous remettre au travail, les rapports de mission sont toujours prioritaires dans cette base !"_ hurla-t-il en emportant le café que Walter lui avait servi pendant cet échange.

Sam voulut répondre qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait mais le général était déjà loin.

Sam tenta de se faire discrète en entrant en salle de briefing, où elle allait passer presque toute la journée.

Elle sentait le regard assassin du général dans son dos mais ne se retourna jamais dans sa direction et enchaînait les réunions, sans bouger de son siège.

Arrivée à l'heure du déjeuner, elle ne quitta sa place que lorsqu'elle entendit la porte du bureau du général claquer et ses pas s'éloigner, dans le couloir.

Elle avait mal au dos et aux jambes d'être restée assise sans bouger pendant des heures.

Elle quitta la salle de briefing, mais en passant par la salle de contrôle, afin de ne pas le croiser.

Sauf que Jack avait décidé de contourner aussi par cette pièce. Il tomba nez à nez avec Sam, quand elle fut arrivée au bas des escaliers. Ils se heurtèrent presque et il dut la retenir par le bras afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Ce geste était un instinct, car Jack ne voulait plus la toucher.

Elle fut aussi gênée que lui et du sentir sa colère car elle retira vivement son bras en le remerciant. Elle quitta précipitamment les lieux, en baissant la tête.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

_-"Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose Daniel !"_ dit Sam à son ami, en toute confidence pendant leur déjeuner au mess.

Ils déjeunaient en tête à tête depuis la veille, car Teal'c était parti rejoindre son fils pour quelques jours.

_-"Mais non Sam, tu te fais des idées !"_ lui répondit Daniel, discrètement.

_-"Écoutes, nous le connaissons depuis longtemps. Tu sais comment il peut être mais là, il devient parano et incohérent ! Du typique O'Neill !"_ murmura Sam. Elle ne voulait pas être surprise par le général une deuxième fois dans la même journée.

_-"Attends, parano je te suis, mais incohérent ?"_ demanda Daniel, un peu perdu.

Sam décida de lui raconter la scène du matin, au mess.

_-"Ah oui, incohérent, je comprends mieux !"_ dit Daniel. En effet, ça devenait problématique et même lui ne pourrait plus couvrir Sam encore longtemps.

_-"Ah tu vois, il se doute de quelque chose, je ne vois pas d'autre explication !"_

_-"Pas d'autre explication à quoi Carter ?"_ résonna la voix de Jack derrière elle, même Daniel était surpris car il avait relâché sa vigilance un instant, pour se concentrer sur ses macaronis au fromage.

_-"Mon général ?"_ feignit d'ignorer Sam.

_-"Je vous ai posé une question Colonel Carter, j'attends une réponse !"_

_-"Il s'agit d'une conversation privée entre deux collègues Mon Général, je ne pense pas être obligée d'y répondre"_ tenta Sam.

_-"Si c'est entre deux collègues, ça n'a rien de privé !"_ cracha Jack en haussant le ton.

_-"Alors disons une conversation à caractère privé entre deux amis, qui déjeunent ensemble"_ tenta Daniel, de son côté.

_-"Je ne m'adressais pas à vous, Docteur Jackson !"_ dit Jack, sans un regard vers son ami.

_-"Mon Général, je parlais avec Daniel, qui est mon ami, pendant ma pause déjeuner. Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre à ce sujet, me semble-t-il"_ dit fermement Sam.

_-"Si vous voulez parler avec vos amis, bien ! Mais en dehors de cette base ! Les discussions à caractère personnel n'ont rien à y faire ! Tout comme votre comportement de ce matin !"_ hurla Jack de plus en plus furieux.

_-"Je vous demande pardon Monsieur ?"_ demanda Sam, se levant pour se mettre face à son général.

_-"Ne jouez pas les Saintes-Nitouches avec moi Colonel Carter ! Je sais bien que vous êtes au courant pour l'abolition de la loi au sein de la base et depuis, vous flirtez avec tout ce qui porte un uniforme d'officier dans cette base !"_ cracha Jack, avant de recevoir une gifle de la part de son second, qui partit en courant, juste après.

_-"Vous êtes un abruti fini Jack !"_ hurla Daniel avant de se lancer à la poursuite de son amie.

Sam s'était enfermée dans son labo après le départ de Daniel.

Elle avait annulé tous les briefings de l'après-midi, ne voulant pas risquer de recroiser son supérieur.

Walter passa dans l'après-midi.

_-"Colonel Carter ?"_ demanda Walter une fois être entré dans le labo de Sam.

_-"Sergent Harriman, que puis-je pour vous ?"_ demanda Sam, la boule au ventre. Elle savait que cette visite ne lui plairait pas et la tête du sergent confirma cette intuition.

_-"Le Général O'Neill m'envoie vous remettre une mise à pied, Colonel. Je suis désolé, vraiment."_ dit celui-ci, en lui donnant la lettre signée de la main du général.

_-"Vous êtes suspendue pour une durée de quinze jours, effet immédiat. Mais il maintient votre solde."_

_-"Merci Walter"_ dit Sam, se retenant de pleurer devant le sergent_ "Je range juste mes affaires, pour tout laisser en ordre et je quitte la base, rassurez-le sur ce point."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Jack avait assisté à la scène silencieuse, depuis la salle de surveillance.

Il savait qu'il avait dépassé les bornes avec sa subordonnée mais la scène s'étant déroulée au mess, en pleine heure de déjeuner, il devait prendre des mesures pour conserver un peu de dignité et le respect de ses hommes.

Cela lui avait brisé le coeur de lui jeter ces horreurs au visage et il aurait toujours en tête son visage incrédule quand il avait parlé de la loi... Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées ?

Après tout, il n'était pas le centre de SON monde à elle...

Il avait tout de même mis le colonel à pied, mais il s'arrangerait pour que ça n'apparaisse pas dans son dossier.

Il lui en voulait toujours mais ne voulait pas saboter sa brillante et prometteuse carrière.

Il vit nettement à l'écran, qu'après le départ de Walter, elle avait essuyé ses yeux rapidement, rangé consciencieusement son matériel et parti se changer avant de quitter la base pour quinze jours.

Elle s'arrêta au labo de Daniel pour lui en toucher deux mots et à la tête de l'archéologue, il était aussi furieux qu'elle était triste. Il vit ensuite son ami quitter son labo pour descendre vers son bureau.

_"Aie, merde, Daniel vient me rendre une petite visite..."_ pensa Jack, hésitant entre resté caché là pour ne pas affronter son ami ou aller à sa rencontre et s'expliquer.

Jack opta pour la seconde idée.

Il se rendit à son bureau et y entra juste derrière Daniel.

_-"Non mais Jack, c'est quoi votre problème ?"_ lui demanda Daniel.

_-"Daniel, ne me parlez pas sur ce ton pour commencer"_ lui dit Jack, calmement.

_-"Ah non, ne jouez pas au p'tit chef avec moi ! Général ou pas, c'est en ami que je viens alors pas de colonel Carter ou de Général O'Neill !"_ hurla Daniel, hors de lui.

_-"Calmez-vous Daniel, s'il vous plaît et asseyez-vous"_ dit doucement Jack, soucieux de la santé de son ami.

_-"Mais merde ! Ne me dites pas de me calmer, alors que c'est vous qui avez besoin de recul !"_

_-"Pardon ?"_

_-"Vous l'insultez devant la moitié de la base, vous lui donnez plus de travail qu'à n'importe qui ici, vous l'ignorez le reste du temps et vous ne pensez pas que c'est vous qui avez un problème ? Sérieusement, Jack ?"_

_-"Vous venez de le dire, elle est épuisée. Ces quinze jours vont lui permettre de se reposer" dit Jack, en essayant de duper Daniel "et ça lui laissera du temps pour organiser son mariage."_

_-"Son mariage ?"_ cria Daniel, en se relevant d'un bond_ "mais vous êtes la personne la plus égocentrique du monde ma parole ! Et vous prétendez l'aimer alors que vous ne la voyez même pas !"_

Daniel quitta la pièce, furieux après son ami. D'ailleurs, il quitta la base pour le reste de la journée. Il ne supportait plus le comportement de Jack.

Soit il avait pris la grosse tête, soit Sam avait raison et sa rupture avec Kerry l'avait plus marqué qu'il n'avait voulu le montrer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Jack resta interdit face aux dires et aux réactions de Daniel. C'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait de ses sentiments envers Sam.

Il le taquinait souvent avec ça, avec ses petites allusions, qui les gênaient Sam et lui, mais n'avait jamais été aussi explicite.

De plus ses paroles résonnaient dans sa tête. Il sentait qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose mais ne voyait pas quoi.

Incapable de se remettre au travail, il décida aussi d'aller prendre l'air. Après tout, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'allait chez lui que pour y dormir.

La routine commençait à lui peser, d'autant que personne ne l'attendait chez lui...

Jack se baladait en voiture, ce qu'il aimait faire quand il avait besoin de décompresser. Il montait dans sa voiture et la laissait aller là où elle voulait.

Ce jour-là, elle décida de l'emmener vers une maison dont il avait entendu parler mais où il n'avait jamais mis les pieds : la maison que Pete avait acheté pour Sam.

Il pensait la trouver habitée mais en passant devant, sans s'arrêter, il avait vu le panneau "A vendre" dans le jardin et décida de se garer plus loin.

Lorsqu'il se trouva face à la maison effectivement en vente, il fut invité à la visite de la maison.

En effet, l'agence organisait une journée portes ouvertes pour essayer de la vendre. Il entra et fut accueilli par une ravissante hôtesse. Celle-ci lui remit un dépliant sur la maison avec les coordonnées de l'agence.

Il fit le tour du propriétaire avant de demander à la représentante de l'agence plus d'informations sur la maison.

Peut-être que Pete et Sam n'avaient pas les moyens de se l'offrir mais vu le prix et la solde de Sam, il trouvait cela étonnant.

La négociatrice lui expliqua que les précédents acheteurs n'avaient jamais emménagé ensemble.

_-"Ils étaient fiancés et la jeune femme a rompu son engagement, suite au décès de son père"_ lui confia la jeune femme, visiblement ravie de discuter un peu avec ce charmant acheteur potentiel.

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Jack et les paroles de Daniel prirent tout leur sens.

Elle avait annulé son mariage... et il avait été tellement occupé à penser à Kerry qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu !

Quel idiot ! _"Mince, ça donne raison à Daniel, je suis un abruti fini !"_ pensa Jack, avant de quitter les lieux.

Il n'achèterait jamais cette maison de toute façon, pas besoin de s'éterniser.

Il décida d'aller voir Sam, qui devait être chez elle, mais quand il arriva devant son domicile, il vit Daniel être invité à entrer chez elle.

_"Danieeel... à croire que c'est lui qui veut ma place"_ se dit Jack avant de continuer sa route vers sa propre maison.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Sam était passée faire quelques courses avant de rentrer chez elle.

Elle passait tellement de temps à la base que son frigo était vide... Elle devait donc le remplir pour les quinze jours à venir.

Quinze longs jours... Elle avait quelques projets mais rien de sérieux pour la tenir occupée tout ce temps.

A peine arrivée chez elle, on sonna à sa porte.

_-"Salut Sam, je ne te dérange pas ?"_ demanda Daniel, un pack de soda light à la main avec un petit sac de provisions et un coffret DVD dans l'autre.

_-"Non, je rentre tout juste des courses, mais entre, fais comme chez toi"_ l'invita-t-elle avec un sourire.

_-"J'ai pris mon après-midi, j'en avais marre de Jack. Mais je me suis dit qu'une soirée "Star Wars" même sans Teal'c ça pouvait être sympa pour se changer les idées. J'ai pris les vieux, ce sont les meilleurs."_

_-"Oui très bien. Tiens, d'ailleurs, Teal'c rentre toujours comme prévu demain ?"_

_-"Oui ne t'inquiètes pas. Il sera là pour la touche finale à ton projet"_ dit Daniel avec un grand sourire.

Sam termina de ranger ses courses, sorti une pizza congelée pour la passer au four et s'installa au salon avec Daniel pour se changer les idées, à la mode terrienne.

Sam était vraiment épuisée, car elle s'endormit pendant "L'empire contre-attaque".

Daniel la réveilla doucement :

_-"Sam, je vais y aller. On se fera l'épisode VI plus tard avec Teal'c, c'est son préféré"_ dit Daniel en riant.

_-"Excuse-moi Daniel, je suis vraiment fatiguée on dirait"_ répondit Sam, en baillant.

Après avoir débarrassé avec l'aide de Daniel, elle le raccompagna à la porte et s'enferma chez elle. Elle prit une douche rapide et se mit au lit.

Après une longue nuit paisible, elle se réveilla en meilleure forme.

Son moral était un peu meilleur et elle le devait à la visite de Daniel. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait compter sur ses amis pour la soutenir quand tout allait de travers.

Elle s'était lancée dans un projet risqué, elle le savait mais aujourd'hui, elle en payait le prix.

On était vendredi et elle avait beaucoup de choses à faire avant le lendemain soir.

Finalement, sa mise à pied allait être d'une grande utilité mais si elle avait voulu mettre un terme à sa carrière militaire, elle ne s'y serait pas pris autrement !

Elle soupira quand elle pensa mais elle décida de ranger ça dans un coin de son cerveau et préféra se concentrer sur les évènements proches.

L'aboutissement de plusieurs semaines de travail intensif arrivait et elle voulait se concentrer là-dessus.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Teal'c rentra comme convenu dans l'après-midi et fut accueilli par Daniel.

_-"Daniel Jackson, comment allez-vous ? Où est le Colonel Carter, elle devait venir me chercher ?"_ demanda Teal'c, en levant un sourcil, signe d'incompréhension de sa part.

_-"Nous avons eu un contre-temps Teal'c"_ répondit simplement Daniel, ne voulant pas lui révéler trop de choses, dans la base.

Le jaffa compris qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose mais garda le silence. C'était de toute manière un homme de peu de mots.

Jack croisa Teal'c dans un couloir et le salua selon ses coutumes, visiblement ravi de le revoir.

Teal'c ressenti le malaise entre les deux hommes et demanda à Jack :

_-"Général O'Neill, où est le Colonel Carter, je me fais du souci pour elle. Elle devait m'accueillir avec Daniel Jackson et ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas tenir ses promesses."_

_-"Carter et moi avons eut un différent, je l'ai congédiée de la base pour quinze jours. Mais ça ira mieux à son retour."_

Teal'c grogna en entendant cette nouvelle mais ne dit rien et continua son chemin, sans un regard pour le général.

_-"On dirait que c'est elle qui a obtenu la garde des enfants pendant le divorce"_ dit Jack, pour essayer de briser la glace avec Daniel.

Celui-ci ne réagit pas à la blague et suivit Teal'c.

Avec le départ forcé de Sam, Jack avait suspendu toutes les missions et réunions scientifiques qu'elle devait superviser.

Cela lui dégagea du temps pour son rapport et avança bien sur son travail.

Il quitta donc la base pour le week-end. Lui aussi était fatigué de ces semaines intenses et éprouvé par la suspension de son second, même s'il s'agissait de sa décision.

Il essaya encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre eux mais le souvenir de la visite de sa maison lui revint en mémoire...

Au final, elle l'aimait sans doute encore et il l'avait fait souffrir. Si tel avait été le cas, il venait de la perdre à jamais. Tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ne le rachèterait à ses yeux.

Il l'avait humiliée devant ses collègues alors qu'elle ne cherchait qu'à attirer son attention...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Jack dormit un peu le samedi matin, fit quelques courses en fin de matinée et reçut un drôle d'appel dans l'après-midi, alors qu'il était sorti tondre sa pelouse. Le répondeur avait enregistré le message.

Son frère, James, était de passage à Colorado Springs et voulait le voir.

Comme si son frangin passait vraiment là par hasard, le jour de son anniversaire ! Il le prenait pour un bleu en plus ! Mais bon, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps et c'était le premier pas qu'il faisait vers lui depuis... l'enterrement de Charlie.

Jack refusa de penser aux funérailles de son fils le jour de son anniversaire mais l'appel de son frère avait réveillé la douleur.

Depuis la mort de son fils et son enrôlement dans le projet Porte des étoiles, il avait peu vu sa famille. Le secret entourant ce projet était trop grand pour qu'il se risque à se laisser à aller.

Il préférait rester avec sa nouvelle famille du SGC. Au moins, ses membres étaient en danger mais savaient pourquoi.

La distance qu'il mettait avec sa famille lui permettait de se dire que moins ils en savaient, moins ils risquaient leurs vies.

Il rappela donc son frère, qui lui proposa de passer le chercher pour dîner en ville.

Il sourit à la proposition et accepta. C'était sympa de la part de son frère de l'inviter.

En fin d'après-midi, il monta se préparer. Il avait mis un pantalon en toile noire et une chemise assortie. Fêter son anniversaire n'était pas son moment préféré de l'année mais une tenue sobre passerait dans n'importe quel restaurant, un samedi soir.

A l'heure prévue, James sonna à sa porte et les frères se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_-"Toujours aussi en forme frangin"_ dit James à son frère cadet.

_-"Tu n'es pas mal non plus pour un vieillard !"_ rit Jack dans les bras de son frère, à deux doigts de pleurer. Il était vraiment ravi de le revoir et regrettait de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas bien avant.

Il avait faux sur toute la ligne... avec Sam et sa famille. Les siens lui manquaient, bien que sa nouvelle famille SGC soit soudée.

_-"Alors, on va où ?"_ demanda Jack.

_-"Ah tu verras..."_ sourit James, en quittant la maison, pour forcer son frère à le suivre.

_-"James, tu me fais quoi là ? Je déteste fêter mon anniversaire et les surprises ! Toi, ce soir, tu cumules les deux !"_ grogna Jack en fermant sa maison.

_-"Oh mais arrête un peu de râler et monte en voiture !"_ dit James, en secouant la tête. Décidément, son frère n'avait pas changé. Enfin, presque pas. Il avait perdu cet éclat triste qu'il avait dans les yeux à la mort de Charlie.

C'était déjà ça, mais il n'avait pas de femme dans sa vie et se plongeait dans son travail. Il ne reconstruirait pas une vie de famille à ce rythme-là.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

James quitta la ville pour s'enfoncer sur une petite route de campagne.

_-"Mais James, tu vas où, on devait diner en ville"_

_-"Nous sommes toujours à Colorado Springs... c'est juste qu'on m'a parlé d'un resto familial super sympa dans ce coin-là, ça s'appelle "La ferme du soleil" ou un truc dans le genre. Cuisine française, tu vas adorer !"_ dit James, un sourire en coin.

James gara sa voiture dans la petite cour intérieure et descendit de voiture pour se diriger vers l'entrée.

Il s'annonça au maitre d'hôtel et quand Jack entra à son tour dans l'établissement, il fut surpris par la beauté des lieux mais aussi par la décoration :

Des insignes du SGC, des drapeaux américains et français, les symboles de la Porte, des fanions représentant les principaux personnages des "Simpsons"...

Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui était écrit sur les banderoles qui ornaient les murs

_"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE GENERAL JACK O'NEILL"_

Une serveuse s'approcha des deux hommes avec des coupes de champagne pendant que des personnes arrivèrent dans la pièce en hurlant "Surprise !" souriant en voyant le général ébahi.

Une ravissante blonde en robe du soir noire s'avançait vers eux.

Elle était assez grande pour une femme, mais elle trichait avec des escarpins et portait une robe noire, à peine décolletée mais qui épousait ses formes à la perfection. Tout à fait sobre et pas du tout vulgaire.

Jack mit du temps à reconnaitre la ravissante créature qui s'approchait de son frère pour le saluer.

_-"Colonel James O'Neill ?"_ demanda la jeune femme

_-"Oui Madame"_ répondit-il, peinant à avaler sa salive face à la beauté qu'il avait face à lui.

_-"Je suis le Colonel Samantha Carter, enchantée de vous rencontrer et merci pour la "livraison""_ lui dit-elle en souriant.

_-"Sam Carter ? C'est vous ? J'imaginais un homme..."_ dit James, très surpris.

_-"Attends, comment tu connais Carter sans savoir que c'est une femme ?"_ demanda finalement Jack, après avoir repris son souffle. Il s'était arrêté de respirer quand il avait finalement reconnu son second. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux et probablement mis des rajouts, vu la longueur. La tresse passait sur son épaule gauche et terminait sa course à hauteur de la pointe de ses seins...

Vu la coupe de sa robe : croisée devant, dos nu jusqu'à la taille, elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge mais sa poitrine ferme tenait sans problème.

Jack laissa son imagination partir à la découverte de cette poitrine... Mais il se reprit vite en entendant son frère lui répondre :

_-"J'ai reçu un email de sa part, m'expliquant qu'une fête était organisée pour ton anniversaire. Cette personne me demandait de bien vouloir t'appeler puis passer te chercher pour t'accompagner ici... c'était signé Sam Carter."_

Après ces rapides explications, Sam se pencha vers Jack, se collant un peu à lui et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

Jack frissonna au contact de ce corps parfait si près du sien et du contact de ses lèvres sur sa joue.

La plupart des officiers de la base étaient présents et bien entendu, Daniel et Teal'c mais aussi Janet et Cassandra, Mitchell et Lorne, Siler et Harriman, du personnel civil, médical et militaire.

Daniel laissa sa rancœurs à la porte. Il ne voulait pas ruiner ce que Sam avait mis des semaines à organiser dans le dos du général. Ce qui lui avait valu des ennuis d'ailleurs...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Sam avait commandé un buffet, pour ne pas avoir de service à table ce qui était beaucoup plus convivial comme ça et avait privatisé le restaurant pour la soirée.

Ils ne seraient qu'entre eux. Jack remercia chacun des convives d'être présent pour son anniversaire. Cassandra lui avait sauté dans les bras, comme à son habitude et lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue pour l'événement.

Il garda le meilleur pour la fin. Il prit une seconde coupe de champagne et se dirigea vers Sam qui parlait avec James. Ils riaient ensemble aux blagues de James. Sam se dit que l'humour de Jack était de famille.

_-"Excuse-moi James, je dois parler avec Carter un instant"_ dit Jack sérieusement, en mettant une coupe fraîche dans les mains de son second.

Sam accepta le champagne mais craignait le tête à tête avec Jack. Elle savait qu'il détestait les surprises et ces derniers temps, il était tellement lunatique qu'elle ne savait à quoi s'attendre mais s'attendait au pire.

Ils sortirent sous la véranda de l'autre côté de la salle, les protégeant ainsi du froid naissant d'octobre.

Walter les regarda quitter la pièce et fit approcher Daniel, Teal'c, Lorne et Mitchell pour leur parler de la loi de non-fraternisation.

Il leur parla de la note de service que Jack lui avait demandé de rédiger avant de la mettre en attente.

_-"J'espère qu'il va finir par lui avouer"_ dit Daniel.

_-"Pas sûr les gars. Il est persuadé qu'elle a piraté son mail et qu'elle a lu le message du Président"_ avoua Walter.

James s'était rapproché du petit groupe et écoutait discrètement.

_-"Mais pas du tout"_ dit Lorne _"Sam a piraté la boîte du général, mais pour récupérer l'adresse mail du colonel O'Neill. Elle n'aurait jamais pris la liberté de lire son courrier."_

_-"Alors c'est comme ça que cette déesse a eu accès à mon adresse. Je comprends mieux"_ ne put s'empêcher de dire James.

Les autres se retournèrent vers lui, surpris de l'entendre dans leur dos.

_-"Mais il se passe quoi entre ces deux-là ?"_ continua James, grillé pour grillé.

_-"Le Général O'Neill et le Colonel Carter s'aiment depuis de nombreuses années mais ne partagent pas de relations amoureuses, à cause de la loi en vigueur dans l'armée"_ résuma Teal'c.

_-"C'est un canon cette femme, je suis surpris que mon frère ait respecté cette loi. Ils se connaissent depuis longtemps ?"_

_-"Un peu plus de sept ans maintenant"_ lui répondit Daniel.

_-"Sept ans !"_

_-"Oui mais votre frère a aussi beaucoup d'estime pour elle et ne voulait pas mettre leur carrière en péril"_ dit Daniel.

James hocha la tête, un peu surpris que ces militaires aient des carrières si importantes dans une base où on étudie la télémétrie des radars...

Jack avait ouvert la porte pour laisser passer Sam devant lui.

Une fois dehors, Jack attrapa Sam par le poignet pour la retenir et la forcer à lui faire face.

_-"Sam..."_ commença Jack, avant de s'arrêter, stupéfait par le rayon de lune qui éclairait le visage de Sam.

_-"Mon général ?"_ lui demanda cette dernière.

_-"Sam, pas de grade ce soir, vous m'avez organisé le plus beau des anniversaires, alors s'il vous plaît... ça sera Jack, rien que pour cette nuit"_ dit -il d'une voix douce.

Elle rougit sur ses dernières paroles, mais la nuit cachait son embarras.

_-"Alors, vous en êtes content ? Vous ne m'en voulez pas ?"_

_-"Vous en vouloir alors que vous avez invité mes amis les plus chers et mon frère pour partager cette soirée tous ensemble ? Il faudrait être stupide, d'autant que vous êtes magnifique ce soir et rien que ça, ça me comble de bonheur"_ dit Jack en se rapprochant de la jeune femme, visiblement troublée par ses compliments.

_-"Merci Monsieur"_ dit Sam, alors que Jack se rapprochait d'elle. Il avait posé sa coupe de champagne sur une table, près d'eux. Il prit celle de Sam, pour la poser également.

Il replaça ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille droite. Il la sentit frémir au contact de sa peau chaude.

Il se pencha en avant et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle avait dû mettre du gloss ou quelque chose comme ça, car il sentit le gout sucré de ses lèvres et sourit en se séparant d'elle.

Il lui faisait face mais elle ne leva pas la tête vers lui.

Jack était un peu perdu. Elle lui organisait une surprise, qui avait du lui prendre un temps fou mais quand il l'embrassait, elle ne répondait pas. Elle le considérait vraiment comme un ami, rien de plus. Ses sentiments à lui étaient bien plus forts et son comportement irrationnel des derniers jours en était la preuve, même son subconscient lui criait qu'il était fou d'elle. Sauf, qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle ne lui avait même pas parlé de sa rupture avec Pete...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Sam sentait le malaise s'installer après cet échange.

Elle voulait lui rendre son baiser, voire plus mais la raison prenait le dessus sur son coeur avec Jack. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller, même ce soir. Certes elle avait passé beaucoup de temps pour lui organiser une fête digne de ce nom, elle s'était fâchée avec lui à cause de ça mais ça n'irait jamais plus loin entre eux.

_-"Monsieur, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée..."_ dit Sam.

_-"Je savais qu'à force de jouer aux plus malins, je finirai par te perdre Sam"_ dit Jack, en caressant le visage de la jeune femme, avant de descendre vers sa nuque.

_-"Ce n'est pas une question de me perdre ou pas, c'est juste qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. J'adorerai passer mes journées..."_ commença Sam, sans finir sa phrase, car Jack caressait son dos, laissé nu par sa robe.

Sam commençait à gémir sous les caresses encore chastes de Jack. Cependant, il avait vite compris que la robe de Sam se croisait devant et que donc, elle laissait un accès facile à sa poitrine. Il glissa sa main droite dans le décolleté de la jeune femme, assez doucement pour qu'elle l'arrête si elle voulait. Mais, elle ne semblait pas prête à l'empêcher d'agir.

Il se dirigea facilement vers la pointe tendue de son sein gauche et l'effleura doucement du bout des doigts. Il sentait le corps de Sam se tendre et sa respiration se faire irrégulière et rapide...

Son corps à lui réagit aussi au quart de tour.

Il vit une silhouette passer devant une fenêtre tout près et se dirigeait dans leur direction.

Il remit rapidement de l'ordre dans la robe de Sam, qui grogna dès qu'il avait arrêté de la toucher.

Jack la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille "Si ma chérie, nous pouvons être ensemble mais je pensais que tu le savais..."

Elle se lova dans les bras de son général et inspira son parfum. Il sentait délicieusement bon et se sentait encore plus excitée.

Le sergent Siler s'annonça en se raclant la gorge, forçant le couple à se séparer.

_-"Colonel, excusez-moi mais c'est prêt"_ dit-il en souriant. Sam sursauta, elle ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu arriver dans son dos.

_-"Oh, très bien Siler, merci"_ répondit Sam. Elle vérifia sa tenue et attrapa Jack par la main pour le forcer à la suivre pour rentrer à l'intérieur, rejoindre leurs invités.

Arrivés à l'entrée de la salle, elle lui lâcha discrètement la main mais resta à quelques pas devant lui.

_-"Messieurs, Mesdames, c'est l'heure des cadeaux !"_ annonça le restaurateur en ayant vu rentrer Sam, suite au signal de Siler.

_-"Les cadeaux ?"_ demanda Jack, avec un grand sourire, visiblement ravi par cette nouvelle surprise.

_-"Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que j'avais organisé tout ça, sans penser aux cadeaux..."_ dit Sam, faussement outrée.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la cour extérieure, là où ils avaient tous garé leurs voitures.

Une Chevrolet Impala était garée devant, avec un beau noeud rouge sur le capot.

Jack avait les yeux d'un gamin un matin de Noël, il n'en revenait pas !

Il avait vu une annonce, un jour au mess, pour la vente de ce genre de voiture d'occasion et avait avoué à ses amis qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'en posséder une mais qu'il n'avait pas le temps ni les compétences nécessaires à la remise en état d'un véhicule de collection.

Et elle était là, sous ses yeux !

_-"Je me suis occupée de la mécanique et tout le monde a participé pour le reste"_ annonça fièrement Sam.

James se rapprocha de son frère pour lui demander doucement : _"Elle s'est occupée de la mécanique ?"_

_-"Elle est astrophysicienne et elle adore la mécanique, démonter et remonter des trucs..."_

_-"Astrophysicienne ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu pouvais pas en prendre une encore plus intelligente ?"_ dit James en riant.

_-"Jaaaames !"_ grogna Jack, devant les sous-entendus de son frère.

Seul Daniel avait surpris la conversation entre les deux frères et sourit en se rendant compte que Jack se comportait avec lui comme avec son propre frère. Il était rassuré sur l'amitié que Jack lui portait, malgré leurs différends des derniers jours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Sam déposa délicatement les clefs de la voiture dans les mains de Jack afin qu'il monte dans sa voiture.

Sam et les autres avaient travaillé dur pour trouver les pièces détachées et remettre la voiture en état.

Chacun avait participé à hauteur de ses moyens et compétences et le résultat était bluffant.

On aurait cru qu'elle sortait de l'usine, or c'était un modèle de 1969... Petit clin d'oeil à une bonne année, selon les propres termes de Jack. Sam avait eu beaucoup de mal à en trouver une de cette année-là justement.

Jack sauta dans la voiture et touchait à tous les boutons, comme un gosse avec un nouveau jouet. Quand il mit le contact, la voiture démarra au quart de tour.

Sam le regardait en souriant, toutes les contrariétés des dernières semaines s'étaient envolées. Elle avait atteint son but : lui faire un magnifique cadeau, presque de ses propres mains.

Janet observait son amie et décida de s'en mêler un peu. Elle poussa doucement son amie pour qu'elle aille rejoindre le général dans la voiture. Après tout, elle avait eu l'idée de la voiture, supervisé les réparations qu'elle n'avait pas faites elle-même, géré la soirée, etc. Elle méritait de partager ce moment avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps.

Sam comprit vite le geste de son amie. Janet lui avait délicatement posé une main dans le dos et la poussait doucement vers la voiture.

Jack voyait arriver Sam et décida de sortir pour lui ouvrir la portière côté passager.

Les invités choisirent ce moment pour rentrer se mettre au chaud, la fraicheur commençait à tomber et tout le monde avait encore faim. Le buffet était délicieux, tout le monde se régalait.

_-"Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette voiture ?"_ demanda Sam, une fois que Jack s'était réinstallé au poste de conduite.

_-"C'est de la folie ! Vous avez passé combien de temps là-dessus ?"_ demanda Jack en fronçant les sourcils.

_-"Chaque moment de libre depuis que je l'ai acheté, il y a environ trois mois je crois"_ répondit Sam, inquiète devant son air soucieux _"Un problème ?"_

_-"C'était avant que Kerry ne me quitte, avant le décès de Jacob et avant la mise en vente de votre maison"_ déclara Jack, pensif. Il venait de comprendre qu'elle n'avait cessé de l'aimer depuis qu'ils avaient découvert leurs sentiments, lors du test zatarc.

Sam fit la grimace en entendant le nom de son père, elle souffrait encore de son absence.

_-"Ma maison n'est pas à vendre, Monsieur"_ dit-elle sans comprendre.

Jack réalisa qu'il avait parlé à voix haute, mais dû aller jusqu'au bout.

_-"Je suis au courant pour Pete et la vente de sa maison."_

_-"Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé, Sam ?"_ demanda Jack, en utilisant son prénom.

-"Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire, tout simplement" répondit Sam, ne voulant pas avoir cette conversation et surtout pas maintenant.

_-"Mais Sam, c'est important, tu souffres en silence et tu ne veux pas me parler, à moi ?"_ dit Jack avec un pincement au cœur.

_-"Surtout pas à toi et surtout pas ce soir, Jack, s'il te plaît"_ implora la jeune femme.

_-"Très bien, pas ce soir alors"_ dit Jack, en se penchant vers elle pour embrasser ses lèvres sucrées._ "Tu trembles de froid et je pense que je devrais rentrer remercier tout le monde pour le super cadeau."_

Il sortit de la voiture et fit rapidement le tour pour se montrer galant à nouveau et ouvrir la porte à son "amie". Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever et ne la lâcha pas avant d'être rentré dans la salle.

Quand Jack arriva à la porte, il fit passer Sam avant lui et se résigna à lui lâcher la main en public.

Il se dirigea vers le buffet et se servit largement. Il était affamé, les émotions avaient creusé son estomac.

Sam avait prévu que certaines personnes souhaiteraient danser, donc elle avait demandé au restaurateur une certaine disposition dès l'installation, pour ne pas avoir à tout bouger ensuite.

Un jeune officier avait décidé de s'occuper un peu de la musique.

Il commença par une série de morceaux rythmés pour danser, il choisissait bien alternant tubes du moment avec des moins récents, mais qui ont toujours beaucoup de succès dans ce genre de soirée.

Puis, arriva le moment pour les couples, formés ou à former...

Daniel invita Janet, Cassandra prit Teal'c en main car parfaitement étranger aux coutumes tauri, les quelques autres femmes présentes trouvèrent facilement des cavaliers.

James avait choisi une ravissante infirmière, qui semblait ravie de sa prise.

Personne n'avait osé inviter Sam, qui fut donc la dernière femme sans cavalier...

Elle tournait le dos à Jack, sans le savoir, car elle observait la piste dans l'espoir de se faire inviter par lui.

Jack n'osait s'approcher d'elle, elle était tellement belle et désirable. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas la laisser seule, bien qu'il déteste danser.

Il l'attrapa par la taille, non sans lui faire faire un bond car il l'avait eue par surprise et il adorait ça.

Il la conduisit vers la piste de danse et la serra fort contre lui. Il avait passé sa main droite dans le dos de Sam et tenait de la gauche, la main de Sam contre son cœur. La main libre de Sam s'était posée sur son épaule, mais elle caressait son cou du bout du pouce.

Comme elle portait des talons, elle était presque aussi grande que lui. Ils étaient donc maintenant joue contre joue.

Ils dansèrent doucement pendant plusieurs morceaux, impassibles, dans leur bulle.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Daniel décida d'aller les séparer car lui aussi voulait danser avec son amie. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux clos, Sam et Jack ne voyaient donc pas les regards sur eux, ni même l'approche de Daniel.

Il tapota l'épaule de Jack, qui grogna en ouvrant les yeux.

_-"Jack, je peux vous emprunter votre cavalière ?"_ dit doucement Daniel, pas très sûr de la réaction de son ami.

_-"Moi je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais il faut lui demander aussi"_ sourit Jack qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa partenaire.

_-"Avec plaisir Daniel"_ dit Sam, quittant tout de même à regret son général.

Elle dansa plus chastement avec Daniel, tout en discutant de la surprise et de la soirée.

Ils étaient fiers de leur petit effet. Teal'c invita ensuite sa blonde collègue à danser.

La séance slow prit fin juste après cette danse.

Sam se dirigea ensuite vers le patron et lui demanda d'apporter le dessert.

Il apporta donc, avec l'aide du maître d'hôtel, un gâteau en forme de tête d'Homer Simpson avec des bougies en son centre.

Jack éclata de rire à la vue du gâteau et souffla ses bougies d'un trait. Tout le monde applaudi puis le silence se fit.

L'heure du discours était arrivée et depuis le début, Jack réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien dire... Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé... Il décida que pour une fois, il laisserait parler son coeur :

_-"Hum, je ne suis pas doué pour les discours et vous savez tous que je n'aime pas ça mais je vais faire un effort pour vous tous. Vous avez travaillé dur et dans mon dos pour que cette soirée et le cadeau soient une véritable surprise. Jamais je ne trouverai de mots à la hauteur de ces gestes d'__amour__ et d'amitié pour moi. Je voudrais vous dire merci, mais ce mot n'est pas assez fort pour exprimer ma gratitude envers chacune des personnes présentes ce soir."_

Il avait regardé chacun de ses invités droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait. Il avait réussi à dire le mot "amour" au moment de croiser le regard de Sam.

Chacun avait été ému par les quelques mots du général et tous applaudirent encore.

Puisqu'ils étaient dans un restaurant français, alors il ferait comme le voulait la coutume : il embrassa chaque convive de deux bises.

Sam sourit en le voyant faire. Il était incroyable ! Arrivé à sa hauteur, comme tout le monde les observait, Jack lui fit également la bise mais ses lèvres touchèrent presque celles de Sam et il lui glissa rapidement à l'oreille _"Je te réserve le fameux "french kiss" pour plus tard."_

Elle se sentit rougir et essaya de cacher son trouble du mieux qu'elle put.

Le restaurateur avait commencé à découper le gâteau et distribuait des parts à tout le monde. Sam l'avait invité, ainsi que ses employés à déguster le dessert avec eux.

Chacun trouva le dessert délicieux mais reprit vite le chemin de la piste de danse.

Sam attrapa son châle et décida d'aller prendre un peu l'air, elle commençait à étouffer.

Jack, en grande conversation avec son frère, aperçut Sam quitter la salle. Il voulut la suivre immédiatement, mais se ravisa, pour ne pas que tout le monde repère son petit manège.

Il finit sa part de gâteau, félicita le patron du restaurant et ses employés, puis décida d'aller retrouver Sam dehors.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Une fois sorti, Jack repéra vite Sam. Elle était assise, un peu plus loin, sur la barrière d'un petit kiosque qui devait servir par beau temps, pour les réceptions en extérieur.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Elle regardait le ciel, visiblement perdue dans ses pensées.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur à nouveau, il l'appela donc pour signaler sa présence.

_-"Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?"_ demanda-t-il, d'une voix douce.

_-"Oui Monsieur, merci. Et vous ? Vous passez une bonne soirée ?"_ demanda-t-elle, un peu gênée.

_-"Oh oui c'est formidable. Mais pourquoi t'es-tu isolée ?"_ demanda Jack, bien curieux.

_-"J'avais un peu chaud et j'aime me retrouver seule de temps en temps. J'observais le ciel, en pensant..."_ mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

_-"En pensant à quoi ?"_ demanda Jack, se rapprochant assez d'elle pour lui caresser le dos.

_-"Je pensais à toi"_ avoua Sam, sans le regarder.

_-"A moi ? Alors que je suis tout près de toi. Tu aurais plus vite fait de venir me voir"_ dit Jack, en riant.

_-"Mes pensées ne sont pas vraiment avouables ou réalisables..."_ dit-elle, relevant la tête vers lui et se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_-"Ah, je crois que je commence à comprendre..."_ dit Jack, en la prenant dans ses bras. Il vint se placer entre les jambes de la jeune femme, qui était toujours assise sur la rambarde du kiosque. Elle pouvait sentir que ses pensées à lui rejoignaient les siennes.

_-"Hum, je pense aussi"_ gloussa la jeune femme, en serrant ses bras autour du cou de Jack.

Elle commença à l'embrasser fougueusement. Le fameux "french kiss" promis par Jack fut donné, à de nombreuses reprises.

Jack était à nouveau parti à la découverte des seins de Sam, mais ne se contenta pas de les caresser avec ses doigts. Sa bouche fut la plus gourmande cette fois-ci et la jeune femme se cambrait sous les caresses de Jack. Elle essayait de se retenir de gémir en se mordant les lèvres.

Elle avait commencé à défaire les premiers boutons de la chemise de Jack et caressait ses épaules et son torse.

Quand Jack remonta vers sa bouche, elle décida de déboutonner le pantalon de Jack.

Il commençait de son côté à caresser l'intimité de Sam, qui décida de lui mordre l'épaule pour retenir un petit cri.

_-"Quoi ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu inquiet.

_-"Oh que si et j'espère que tu es prêt car il va falloir que tu me prennes vite ! Ici et maintenant !"_ dit Sam, pleine de désir. Elle dénoua son string sur le côté pour ne pas avoir à le défaire complètement et laisser l'accès libre à Jack.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle était tout simplement excitée comme jamais et laissait des années de frustration sexuelle derrière eux.

Jack n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il baissa son pantalon et son boxer pour prendre possession du corps offert à lui.

Leur étreinte se fit plus pressante, Sam gémissait à l'oreille de Jack.

Elle enfonçait tour à tour ses ongles ou ses dents dans son épaule. Il ne sentait pas la douleur, pleinement concentré sur leur passion.

Il bougeait en fonction du rythme du bassin de sa compagne. Ses gémissements lui indiquaient aussi si elle prenait du plaisir.

_-"Mon cœur, je pense que je vais venir vite..."_ souffla-t-il à son oreille.

_-"Hum... Moi aussi, mais va plus vite Jack !"_ grogna-t-elle.

Jack força le rythme pour contenter sa partenaire et ça marcha plutôt bien.

Sam avait mordu Jack à l'épaule pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Jack jouit quelques instants plus tard, plus discrètement et sans mordre personne.

Il la serra un moment dans ses bras, le temps qu'elle cesse de trembler. Il couvrit ses épaules avec le châle qui avait glissé et lui caressa le dos.

_-"Joyeux anniversaire, Monsieur"_ dit Sam avant d'embrasser Jack. Elle lui avait attrapé l'épaule et il grogna.

_-"Je savais que tu mordais mais là, tu m'as épaté mon cœur !"_ dit Jack, avec un sourire en coin. Sam gloussa contre le torse de Jack et décida de se rhabiller, avant de rentrer dans la salle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20**

La fête dura encore une bonne partie de la nuit et personne n'avait fait attention à l'absence du couple.

Soit c'était passé inaperçu, soit Jack impressionnait tout le monde et personne ne ferait la moindre remarque.

Puisque James avait accompagné Jack avec sa propre voiture, Jack pouvait repartir au volant de son superbe cadeau.

Janet et Cassandra furent les premières à rentrer, la jeune fille avait dansé toute la soirée et elle était épuisée. Daniel raccompagna Teal'c à la base avant de rentrer chez lui.

Tout le monde finit par quitter la fête, Jack et Sam furent les derniers à quitter les lieux.

Sam lui avait proposé de passer la nuit chez elle, mais il avait décliné l'invitation.

Un peu déçue, elle rentra chez elle, seule.

Jack avait préféré rentrer chez lui, il était encore sous le coup de l'émotion entre les contrariétés des jours précédents, la surprise pour son anniversaire, son taux d'alcool dans le sang et sa relation avec Sam.

Il avait un peu honte de lui avoir fait l'amour dehors, sans préliminaires dignes de ce nom...

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla avec une migraine terrible ! Lorne l'avait défié avec des shots de tequila et il avait voulu à prouver qu'il tenait encore la route !

L'alcool lui avait tourné la tête et il avait couché avec Sam. Il regrettait de s'être laissé dicter sa conduite par l'alcool... Une chance de ne pas avoir passé la nuit chez elle, il n'aurait pas pu se retenir, il lui aurait fait l'amour toute la nuit... Enfin, si cette migraine le lui avait permis.

Il était passé par sa pharmacie dans sa salle de bain et avait pris de l'advil. Il espérait que ça passe.

Il s'était ensuite servi un café et effondré dans son canapé. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Il retourna se mettre au lit en réglant son réveil pour le lundi matin.

Sam de son côté avait eu du mal à émerger aussi le dimanche matin, mais elle avait réussi à faire un peu de ménage chez elle.

Elle avait attendu un appel ou une visite de son général. Elle s'était occupée toute la journée, espérant le voir ou l'entendre. Son coeur s'était arrêté à chaque fois qu'elle avait entendu une voiture ralentir devant chez elle.

Elle avait attendu en vain. En début de soirée, elle s'était mise au lit avec un roman policier.

Elle devait le terminer avant d'attaquer la suite. De toute façon, elle avait encore quelques jours de libre devant elle, suite à sa suspension.

Elle avait quand même emporté du travail pour s'occuper et surtout éviter de prendre du retard. Elle finit par s'endormir, le cœur lourd.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 21**

Le réveil fut difficile pour Jack le lundi matin.

Le mal de tête s'était un peu atténué mais il persistait. Jack se prépara rapidement : une bonne douche, un café, des vêtements propres et un tour en Chevrolet !

La Chevrolet lui fit penser à Sam. Il ne l'avait pas appelée la veille, que devait-elle penser ?  
Lui-même se posait des questions mais ce n'était pas une excuse.

Il décida de l'appeler en arrivant à la base. Ce qu'il fit une fois dans son bureau.

Le téléphone sonna deux fois avant qu'elle ne réponde :

_-"Carter"_ dit-elle.

_-"Salut Sam, c'est Jack"_ dit-il, se sentant bête. Un silence lui répondit. _"Allô ? Tu m'entends ?"_

_-"Bonjour Monsieur, oui je vous entends"_ dit Sam, un peu distante. Jack comprit rapidement.

_-"Excuse-moi pour hier mais je me suis réveillé juste pour prendre un advil. La tequila avec Lorne, c'est plus de mon âge car j'ai dormi toute la journée. Et sinon, ça va toi ?"_

_-"Oui, pas de céphalées pour moi"_ répondit simplement Sam.

_-"Un dîner avec moi ce soir, ça te tente ? Pour me faire pardonner"_ proposa Jack.

_-"Oui, avec plaisir, passe me chercher quand tu veux"_ dit Sam, cachant son sourire, car il pourrait l'entendre au téléphone.

_-"Super, je passe vers 20h. A plus tard, Sam."_

_-"Ok, bye"_ dit Sam en raccrochant. Elle était perplexe. Il l'appelait pour l'inviter à dîner mais l'appelait par son prénom... Plus de mots doux !

Lorsque Jack se présenta au domicile de Sam, celle-ci avait mis une petite robe noire et elle portait une veste mi-saison par dessus.

Elle lui sourit de toutes ses dents en le voyant au volant de la Chevrolet. Il était beau à couper le souffle et visiblement ravi de son cadeau.

Il fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière et l'aider à s'installer. Il avait pris de ses nouvelles puis le silence s'était installé dans la voiture.

Il avait réservé dans un petit restaurant italien du centre-ville. Une fois arrivé, il se gara et voulu faire le tour pour se montrer galant mais Sam avait été plus rapide. Elle était contrariée par le comportement de Jack. Elle sentait presque ses regrets à travers son silence.

_-"Tu vas finir par me parler Jack ?"_ demanda-t-elle, fâchée.

_-"Je t'ai parlé, dans la voiture en venant"_ répondit Jack, gêné.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du restaurant pour la laisser passer devant lui. Puis il donna son nom pour que le serveur les conduise à leur table.

Jack avait surpris le regard du jeune homme sur Sam. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Une fois installés, Sam commanda un verre de vin rouge et Jack une bière.

Sam garda le silence devant le serveur mais dès son départ, elle attaqua :

_-"Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"_

_-"Rien voyons, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_" répondit Jack, sans la regarder.

Sam sentait les larmes monter et une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais elle continua tout de même. Il fallait en finir au plus vite.

_-"Jack, nous avons couché ensemble alors que nous avions bu. Tu regrettes, je comprends. Nous avons tous les deux obtenu ce que nous voulions samedi soir et tu te rends compte que tu ne veux pas de moi"_ dit Sam alors les larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

Jack avait le coeur brisé d'entendre ça.

_-"Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai juste honte de moi. J'imaginais mieux pour notre première fois, c'est tout"_ dit Jack en lui prenant la main.

_-"Tu imaginais ? Tu y avais déjà pensé ?"_ questionna Sam, sans reprendre sa main.

_-"Oui bien entendu. Seulement, je ne te pensais pas si entreprenante."_

_-"Et c'est un problème ?"_ demanda Sam, en rougissant de honte.

_-"Ah non pas du tout, j'adore ça !"_ lui dit Jack, en lui caressant la joue.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22**

Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là avec leurs boissons.  
Il avait toujours de grands sourires pour Sam, et comme elle était de nature enjouée, elle les lui rendait.  
Jack n'aimait pas ça mais se retint d'ouvrir la bouche. Vu son comportement actuel et sa situation, il devait faire profil bas.  
Il lui annonça qu'il avait annulé sa suspension et comme elle n'était pas notée dans son dossier, elle pourrait revenir le lendemain matin à la base. Puis ils commandèrent les plats.  
Le dîner se passa calmement et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Jack refusa à nouveau l'invitation de Sam à venir chez elle, pour un dernier verre.  
Elle le prit encore assez mal et le quitta rapidement. Elle se sentait mal et ne savait plus quoi faire pour le retenir. Il lui assaurait que tout allait bien mais son comportement criait le contraire.  
Jack avait senti la contrariété de Sam mais devait encore réfléchir à la conduite à tenir avec elle. Il voulait partager sa vie mais après tant d'années sans pouvoir être avec elle, tout arrivait un peu vite.  
Il rentra chez lui la boule au ventre. Mais il avait du travail qui l'attendait et partait bientôt pour la commission à Washington. Il devait se concentrer là-dessus avant de penser à Sam.

Le lendemain matin, Sam retrouva Daniel et Teal'c pour le rituel du petit-déjeuner. Ils étaient tous deux ravis de la revoir.  
_-"Alors, il a annulé ta suspension ? Comme ça, sans raison ?"_ demanda Daniel  
_-"Je suppose que la fête de samedi l'a amené à réfléchir"_ dit simplement Sam, toujours fâchée contre son supérieur. Il avait couché avec elle et même s'il ne l'avait pas franchement forcée, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été utilisée. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait d'elle, sans plus. Elle se traitait intérieurement d'idiote depuis dimanche.  
_-"En effet, il a compris que c'était une réunion amicale"_ dit Teal'c pour soutenir Sam. Aucun de ses deux amis ne semblait soupçonner qu'ils avaient partagé un moment intime le soir de la fête.  
Jack entra à ce moment précis au mess et salua ses amis de loin. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Sam et préféra ne pas s'approcher de trop.  
Avec le retour de Sam à la base, les expéditions scientifiques allaient reprendre.  
Sam devrait diriger les briefings et les débriefings et rédiger les rapports. Elle était ravie de revenir mais la distance instaurée par Jack la mettait mal à l'aise.

Le reste de la journée se passa sur le même schéma, il l'évitait et ne lui adressait presque pas la parole quand il était dans la même pièce qu'elle. Il évitait son regard quand elle le cherchait.  
Elle quitta la base en fin de journée, épuisée et terriblement déçue.  
Elle s'était toujours dit que le jour où ils pourraient être ensemble, ça serait différent. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la traiterait comme ça. Peut-être qu'après tant d'années à se tourner autour, il avait idéalisé leur relation et Sam n'avait pas été à la hauteur de ses espérances, pensait la jeune femme.  
Jack avait vu le regard qu'elle lui avait jeté avant de quitter la salle de briefing et ça lui fendait le coeur. Il avait enfin le droit d'être avec elle mais ressentait une certaine gêne et ne comprenait pas d'où ça venait. Mais il savait que ça venait de lui.  
Il décida de passer un coup de fil à son frère. Celui-ci avait prévu de passer quelques jours dans le Colorado, il serait peut-être disponible pour boire un verre.  
_-"O'Neill"_ répondit James.  
_-"Salut, c'est Jack, une bière ce soir chez moi, ça te tente ?"_ demanda Jack, sans prendre la peine de demander à son frère si ça allait.  
_-"Heu oui, ça serait sympa. Mais ça va toi ? T'as une drôle de voix"_ dit James.  
_-"Oui oui, mais je voudrai te parler, d'un truc important. Tu peux venir pour 18h30 ?"_  
_-"OK, je te rejoins chez toi. A plus tard alors."_  
Jack bafouilla un au revoir et raccrocha le téléphone.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23**

James était très ponctuel et Jack en était ravi. Ce soir, il avait vraiment besoin de son grand frère.

Il l'accueillit avec une bière fraiche dans chaque main et lui en tendit une d'office.

_-"Ouhla, ça doit être grave..."_ dit James face à la mine sombre de son frère.

_-"C'est rien de le dire, je suis trop con et je sais pas comment m'en sortir..."_ dit Jack en secouant la tête.

_-"Un rapport avec ton sublime second blond ?"_ demanda James.

_-"Ouep, t'as tout compris. On se tourne autour depuis le premier jour et avec la surprise organisée dans mon dos, je me suis comporté comme un con avec elle les jours précédents. Samedi soir, on a couché ensemble"_ raconta rapidement Jack à son frère.

Ils étaient installés dehors, sur la terrasse car Jack avait préparé des grillades.

_-"Après la soirée ?"_ demanda James.

_-"Pendant la soirée"_ avoua Jack.

_-"Ah, quand vous vous êtes éclipsé la seconde fois ?"_ demanda James avec un grand sourire.

_-"Oui, sauf que j'ai décliné son invitation à passer la nuit avec elle. Je ne l'ai pas appelé dimanche mais on a dîné ensemble hier soir."_

_-"Super, tu t'es racheté hier pour dimanche. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Elle t'en veut toujours ?"_

_-"Je suis distant avec elle. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est la femme de ma vie, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant, et je l'ai traitée comme un coup d'un soir"_ Jack n'en menait pas large.

_-"Attends, elle était d'accord, tu ne l'as pas forcée ?"_

_-"Bien sûr qu'elle était consentante, tu me prends pour qui ?"_ demanda Jack, fâché des insinuations de son frère

Comme s'il était capable de faire du mal à Sam

_-"Pourquoi tu te prends la tête alors ? Tu la voulais, elle te voulait, voilà c'est fait. Amusez-vous !"_

_-"James, tu comprends de quoi je te parle ?"_ demanda Jack

_-"J'ai peur de ne pas saisir là, en effet."_

_-"Je te parle de romantisme James. Pas de la sauter dehors, sur une barrière en bois !"_ cria Jack à son frère.

_-"Jack mon propre frère me parle de romantisme ? En effet, elle te tient mon pote. Je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire ça à propos d'une femme, même Sarah... Remarques, Sarah ne tient pas la comparaison tant au niveau beauté qu'intelligence !"_ dit James en riant.

_-"Te marres pas. J'essaie de m'ouvrir à toi et tu te fous de ma gueule !"_ dit Jack, en rentrant chez lui.

James le laissa se calmer un instant et décida d'aller le rejoindre.

_-"Excuse-moi frangin. Je te savais pas si accro à elle. Ouvre-lui ton coeur, parle-lui à elle. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'une femme qui fait tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis semaines pour un homme, ça veut tout dire. En plus, je l'ai vu te regarder, ça ne laisse aucune place au doute"_ dit James, en serrant son frère dans ses bras.

Ils dînèrent ensemble et James demanda à en savoir plus sur Sam. Jack lui raconta ce qu'il pouvait, à cause du secret entourant le programme porte des étoiles mais était soulagé de pouvoir parler de la jeune femme librement.

Le lendemain matin, il demanda à Walter de convoquer Sam dans son bureau.

Elle se présenta, au garde-à-vous, plusieurs minutes plus tard.

_-"Bonjour Mon général, vous vouliez me voir ?"_ demanda Sam.

Jack fit le tour de son bureau pour fermer la porte et l'inviter à s'asseoir.

_-"Repos colonel, installez-vous."_

Sam s'exécuta et attendit qu'il commence.

_-"La commission sénatoriale se réunit plus tôt que prévu. Je pars en fin de journée pour Washington. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, que vous preniez le relais en mon absence"_ dit Jack, le cœur serré.

Sam eut du mal à rester impassible mais finit par dire :

_-"Très bien Monsieur. Puis-je disposer ? J'ai une expérience en cours et je dois la surveiller de près."_

_-"Oui mais dès mon retour, prévu vendredi, je souhaiterais que nous parlions. Toi et moi, Sam"_ dit simplement Jack.

Et voilà, elle était tombée ! La fameuse phrase qu'elle redoutait d'entendre depuis dimanche.

Sam ne répondit rien et quitta la pièce rapidement. Jack avait vu la mine sombre de la jeune femme et se maudit intérieurement de lui faire subir ça, mais il devait partir.

Jack quitta comme convenu la base en fin de journée et n'avait pas recroisé Sam. Il ne l'avait pas cherché par manque de temps mais avait espéré la voir ou l'apercevoir avant son départ.

Sam était au plus mal et devait gérer son cœur brisé, l'absence de Jack et la gestion de la base pour les 48h à venir.

Elle se plongea dans le travail, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait des difficultés dans sa vie personnelle.

Mais d'habitude, elle pouvait compter sur son supérieur pour être à ses côtés et lui remonter le moral en cas de besoin. Là, le problème c'était lui.

Elle resta cependant concentrée au maximum sur sa tâche mais se demandait si elle n'avait pas commis une erreur le samedi soir. Cette situation était insupportable et si ça continuait après le retour de Jack, elle demanderait sa mutation en zone 51.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24**

Le mercredi s'acheva vite pour Sam, après le départ de Jack. Elle dormit à la base et le jeudi avait été calme.

Sam avait beaucoup pensé à Jack, se demandant si la commission se passait bien, s'il s'était bien préparé, s'il pensait à elle... Elle avait tout de même hâte de le revoir.

Teal'c et Daniel étaient partis en mission scientifique avec SG-11 pour la journée, le vendredi.

Elle avait rattrapé le retard de Jack dans les rapports de mission et terminé certaines de ses expériences, sur le naquadah. Ces expériences l'aidaient à se concentrer et ça avait bien marché, car la journée était passée très vite.

Elle entendit le signal d'activation de la Porte des étoiles, qui indiquait le retour de Daniel et Teal'c et elle se dirigea vers la salle de contrôle.

Lorsque Walter reçut le code de SG-11, elle l'autorisa à ouvrir l'iris et elle descendit accueillir son équipe en salle d'embarquement.

Elle arrivait par le couloir de droite, et pendant que l'équipe sortait du vortex, elle n'avait pas vu l'autre porte d'accès s'ouvrir sur Jack.

Alors qu'elle saluait les hommes de retour sur Terre, Jack l'attrapa par le bras, la pencha sur le côté et l'embrassa fougueusement devant tout le personnel.

Evidemment, elle enroula ses bras autour de Jack, pour répondre à son étreinte et son baiser.

Leur baiser fut applaudi par presque tous les membres présents en salles de contrôle et d'embarquement.

Daniel se racla la gorge parvenu à leur hauteur, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devaient se lâcher.

Jack se sépara de Sam, en la tenant fermement par le bras et plongea ses yeux noisette dans le regard azur de Sam et lui dit :

_-"Tu m'as manqué, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi."_

_-"Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !"_ souffla la jeune femme, mal à l'aise en se rendant compte de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

_-"Accompagne-moi au mess, qu'on parle un peu"_ proposa Jack.

_-"Et le briefing ?"_ demanda Daniel, qui avait entendu Jack.

_-"Vous avez fait une découverte vitale pour la planète Daniel ?"_ demanda Jack, un peu énervé d'avoir été interrompu par le scientifique. Il ne lâchait pas Sam du regard et n'avait pas jeté un oeil dans la direction de la porte depuis qu'ils avaient franchi le seuil.

_-"Euh... non pas que je sache"_ dit Daniel, pas très sûr de lui. Teal'c s'était rapproché de Daniel, pour le guider hors de la salle, pour laisser Jack et Sam.

_-"Bon, bah on en parlera lundi alors, rompez SG-11 !"_ dit Jack, en passant son bras sur les épaules de Sam, pour l'entraîner avec lui au mess. Sam caressait le bras de Jack pendant qu'elle marchait à ses côtés.

SG-11 ne se fit pas répéter l'ordre une seconde fois, c'était vendredi et chacun avait hâte de se retrouver en famille pour le week-end.

Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent en tête à tête au mess, la nouvelle de leur baiser hollywoodien avait déjà fait le tour de la base. Tout le monde les observait en souriant.

_-"Bon, je sais que c'est pas l'endroit le plus romantique de la planète pour parler mais j'ai bien réfléchi et je voudrais mettre les choses à plat avec toi"_ dit Jack, en tenant les deux mains de Sam dans les siennes.

Sam était perdue. Elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la quitte mais le baiser l'avait rassurée. Elle avait été tellement surprise qu'elle avait mis plusieurs minutes à s'en remettre.

_-"Parlons, c'est le principal, le lieu m'importe peu tu sais."_

_-"Samedi soir, c'était... Formidable ! Mais j'imaginais quelque chose de plus romantique pour notre première fois. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi. On a partagé beaucoup de choses tous les deux depuis qu'on se connaît et cette soirée a été l'aboutissement de nos années de galère. Je me suis rendu compte, en partant loin de toi, que je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de toi. J'avais peur, avant de partir, de ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Aujourd'hui, j'ai peur de te perdre. Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas"_ dit Jack, tout bas, pour ne pas être entendu de ses hommes.

_-"Ne me rejette plus alors. Je me suis posé un tas de questions, je me suis demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal samedi, si tu n'avais pas été un peu déçu par moi."_

_-"Comment pourrais-tu me décevoir, ma douce ?"_

_-"Jack, nous avons une légère différence d'âge et je pense que tu as connu des femmes plus expérimentées que moi. Je dois difficilement tenir la comparaison"_ dit Sam, un peu honteuse.

_-"Je t'interdis de penser ça ! Tu es la femme de ma vie et tu es parfaite, à tous les niveaux ! Je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi."_

_-"Moi aussi je t'aime Jack. Rentrons à la maison"_ proposa Sam.

_-"Laquelle ?"_

_-"Celle que nous allons acheter pour vivre tous les deux !"_ dit Sam, en le regardant fixement de ses yeux bleus.

**FIN**


End file.
